slendermanconnectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff the Killer
Jeff the Killer is the titular protagonist/antagonist of the creepypasta story of the same name. He is a deformed serial killer who murders dwelling innocents in their sleep. Despite numerous fan series, creepypasta, videos, and artwork, Jeff the Killer and Slender Man do not have a canonical connection in the Slender Man mythos. Backstory Jeff was originally a young latent psychopath who brutally beat up a trio bullies, Randy, Keith & Troy, who were picking on him and his brother Liu in the town they had just moved to. Liu took the blame for it and was arrested, sending Jeff into a deep depression. The bullies later attack Jeff again at a party, and Jeff kills one of them, but not before getting covered in bleach and lit on fire by Keith. During this fight, Jeff's mind permanently snapped. When Jeff woke up, he was at the hospital and his head was wrapped in bandages. When the bandages were taken off, it was revealed that his face had become disfigured and ghastly pale from the burns, with bright red lips and a leathery texture. Jeff said that he liked his face this way and laughed hysterically, but the doctor foolishly thought that this insanity was merely a side effect of the painkillers and let Jeff go home. Later that night, Jeff's mother finds him carving his face into a permanent smile so that he would no longer have to exert energy to smile, as he put it, and burning off his eyelids so he can always see his face. Jeff's mother went to her husband to tell him that their son had gone completely mad and needed to be killed, but Jeff caught them and stabbed them to death. This woke up Liu (who was recently released), with Jeff telling him as he was about to plunge the knife into his body, "just go to sleep". Sometime later, an "ominous unknown killer" emerged and went on a killing spree. A boy who was lucky enough to survive the killer's attacks described the man as having inhumanly pale skin, a hideous smile, and dark, constantly open eyes. What Jeff's killing spree(s) are like after this incident is up for interpretation. Jeff's blood thirsty attitude range from him being a drunken jerk who went toe to toe with the Slender Man or a child murdering psychopath who takes photos of his mutilated victims and hangs them around his house. Appearance As a result of brutal bleaching and being set to fire, Jeff is granted with perpetually insipid, pale skin. Having burnt his eyelids off in an attempt to never sleep, so he could always see that "beautiful" face of his, his eyes are lined with ragged black skin, giving him an even more ghostly stature. After the "incident", in the hospital he had found he now withholds thick, black hair - which he lets fall to various shoulder length, and possibly one of the most distinctive traits of all - the terrifying smile that he had sliced into his face. Jeff's build is commonly described as slender, reaching a tall height of around six feet. His clothing normally contains of lifeless colors such as white and black, skinny jeans, sweatshirts, and the usual bloodstained t-shirts and converses. Jeff is known for luring his victims to an eternal slumber with a butcher or steak knife and his soft, eerie tone of voice. Even though he prefers to murder his victims with knives, he is more than willing to use any form of weapon when placed in a desperate situation. Relation to Slender Man * When the trailer for Slender: The Arrival was released, numerous viewers mistook the Chaser for Jeff. Like Jeff, the Chaser wears a white hoodie, black pants, and many people mistook the white mask she wears for Jeff's pale white, smiling face. *Many creepypasta fans have mistaken Jeff as one of the Slender Man's Proxies. Gallery Jeff wallpaper shirt design 4 by xmadame macabrex-d6lalhh.png|Drawn by Madame Macabre Jeff the killer you don t stand a chance by snuffbomb-d6bwffo.jpg|Cosplay by SnuffBomb Category:Characters Category:Creepypasta